Nothing Special
by R.I.Parson
Summary: Everyone would like to think that they are special in some way-unique. If you was chosen to help save the Goddess, wouldn't you feel destined for a greater future? That is how Roslyn felt. Little did she know what would happen... Put on haitus.
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

Author's Note: I do not own Harvest Moon, nor do I own any of the characters in it. I am not associated with Natsume. Blablabla...You get the picture, right?

Anyways, this is my first fanfiction! I recently purchased the game Harvest Moon: Animal Parade, and I fell in love with it (yes, yes...I'm corny). I'm not really sure where this is going to go, so just read and enjoy! Rated M for possible content in later chapters.:'D --R.

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**_A New Beginning_**

A hint of winter's chill still remained in the air as Roslyn walked down the desolate road before her, not exactly aware of her surroundings. The fluttering of tiny wings caught her attention, and a small creature buzzed around her head like a small insect. Finn was a tiny thing, barely bigger than the girl's hand, and he (for she thought Finn was a male) almost resembled the fairies from the books she read as a child, though he looked a little more impish compared to them with his pointed ears and round features; he did not hold the same mystical charm that fairies had.

"Harmonica Town should be just a day's walk from here," the little fellow chirped with a smile on his cute little face. Roslyn smiled and shook her head. The woman who was accompanied by the 'sprite' (as he called himself) was rather unique compared to the other girls from her previous home. While other girls were short or average sized, she was tall. While they were dainty and cute, she was athletic and had a different type of beauty that was rather hard to explain.

Aquatic blue-green eyes strained to look farther up the road in hopes of seeing the town that she was supposed to be moving to, but all she could see was the winding dirt road and the greenery around it. Now, it was not spontaneity that made this young lady decide to move away from the comfort of her home in the city to live in the rather small village of Harmonica Town. No, there was much more to it than that. It all had started a week ago…

**One Week Ago ^-^**

"Oh, you've gotta' be kidding me!" Roslyn groaned as she looked at the crowd that filled the inside of the café. Her pink uniform was slightly disheveled from the previous mob that had come an hour earlier, her hair was coming loose from the neat bun she had on her head, and her nerves were shot. It was snowing outside, so a lot of the business people and those who wanted something warm were coming in to purchase coffee or hot chocolate. Since they were also having a special that day, their café was being targeted more so than the others.

Brushing her long, golden-brown locks back behind her ear, the waitress puffed out her cheeks as she started to take orders again. Most waitresses would be thrilled to have so many customers, for it meant that they would be swimming in tips by the end of the day, but this girl was not jumping with joy. Not since the other waitress scheduled to work that day called in an hour before the crowd hit.

Ever since nine o'clock that morning, there was a constant stream of customers coming into the shop. Now that is was five in the evening, Roslyn was just dying to leave work and return to her home. At least it was her payday… Once she had that sealed envelope in her hands and the other waitress stepped in, she zipped out of there as if hell were at her heels. "See ya tomorrow, guys!" she called back, throwing her jacket on and leaving the shop.

The cold air nipped at her exposed skin, but she continued on anyways. The café was a great job when it came to income—seven dollars an hour plus tips—but it was not really what the girl wanted to do for the rest of her life. There had been many jobs before where she had gotten paid more than that, but her heart just wasn't in them. Checking a sigh, the girl looked up at the stars that glittered up in the darkening sky.

They were so far away, yet they seemed so close that night that Roslyn felt that if she reached up with her hand she would be able to touch their radiant beauty. Another sigh escaped her lips in a condensed cloud of moist air. Something was missing. She could feel it; she had always felt it, the void that was left in her life. But—what was it?

As she approached the small apartment that she had rented, Roslyn stepped in with a contented smile. It was a very comfortable climate in her home. She had to keep it that way so that her plants would not wither away and die. There, along the wall, were a few potted plants that contained various flowers and vegetables with a light hanging precariously above them. Delicately, the girl reached out a slender hand to touch one of the glossy green leaves of her cucumbers, examining the ripe vegetables that weighed down the vine. She plucked two cucumbers and walked into her tiny kitchen, where she chopped them up into little circles, salted them and started to eat.

A howling wind blew outside loudly. The girl could hear small objects being blown around, every now and then she could hear something hit against her window. **_Thud!_ **The girl jerked as she heard something heavy knock up against her door. There was a small whimper from outside.

"Holy crap!" She bellowed as she jumped up from her position leaning on the counter and jolted to the door. As soon as she opened it, a powerful gust of freezing air smacked her. She yelped, but did not let the wind knock her back. Instead, she looked down at the small outline of a creature that was on her doorstep. Without thought she scooped the animal up in her arms and slammed the door behind her.

A shiver traveled up her spine. "Golly Lolly, it's cold outside!" she squealed as she moved her legs together in order to generate warmth in them. The creature shifted in her arms, and she looked at it for the first time. Eyes widened with shock at the sight. The **thing** had the same reaction. Both jerked away with a shout.

"You can _see_ me?" It exclaimed in both surprise and joy. Roslyn only managed to point at the creature with a trembling finger.

"What the fuck?!" She managed to bellow, all color draining from her face. The creature smiled brightly and glided around her in the air.

"My name is Finn, and I'm a sprite!" He proclaimed with a small bow in mid-air. Roslyn stared at the creature, finger still pointing.

"What the fuck?!" That all that she was able to say, again. Finn paused, looking up at her with a small frown on his face. Usually, Roslyn was not one who liked to swear; she abhorred the filthy words. As her psychology teacher had explained to her earlier, sometimes swearing was a reaction. It required no thought for a person to say the words.

"I think she's in shock…" Finn said to himself under his breath. Could he really blame her? He gasped when her eyes suddenly rolled back into her head and she swayed a little. "Oh, no!"

She fainted.

When she finally awoke, the little creature was waving its small hands in her face in a small attempt to fan her. There was a long intake of breath before she sat up. The room span a little, but she had calmed down. _Okay. This is a little weird. _Her gaze traveled to Finn again. He was peculiar, dressed in an orange jumpsuit with a matching hat on his head. His hair was green in color and was cut in a dorky fashion: the bowl-cut. She laughed softly at the thought. _Scratch that. This is very weird._

"Are you going to listen to me, now? Or are you planning on fainting?"

Roslyn arched a finely tuned eyebrow before poking him in the stomach. "Hey, I usually don't faint, okay? You just…gave me a shock. What did you say you were, again?"

Fin bounced up in the air and his little wings started to flap. "I'm a sprite!" He chirped in response. Her brow furrowed.

_Is he always so…cheery? _What was there to be cheerful about? As if reading her mind, the sprite started to speak again.

"I have been searching for SO long to find a person who could see me. The Harvest Goddess sent me out to find the one person who could help her, and she said it would be the only person who could see a sprite," the creature explained. The girl nodded, thinking that the situation was very bizarre and wished she would wake up from her dream. _I must be watching too much television if I'm dreaming about funny little 'sprites' and Harvest Goddesses._

"Right…So, I'm supposed to believe that you were sent to get **me**? Why would a Harvest Goddess need me, huh? This doesn't really seem real at all. I'm nothing special. Go find someone else who is able to see you," she quipped, crossing her arms over her chest. Finn's eyes grew large, and then they narrowed.

"There _is _no 'someone else'! You are the only one who can see me!" He cried.

"Well, why is that?" she countered. This got the little guy. His face became puzzled and he crossed his arms as well, leaning his head from side to side in thought.

"Erm…I never really thought of asking." Roslyn smacked her forehead. Wonderful. That was just wonderful.

"How do I know that I'm not just dreaming you up, eh?" she inquired with a frown. Finn blinked, and then snapped his little fingers. With his tiny fingers, he pinched the skin of her arm.

"Ow!"

He smiled brightly. "There. You wouldn't be able to feel pain in a dream!" he sang jovially. The brunette's jaw dropped slightly. He was right! There was no pain in dreams. So…was she going insane?

Insane, or no, something inside of her was screaming for her to listen to the little guy. It was like there was truth in the sprite's words. She couldn't quite understand, but she nodded anyways and asked that the creature continue.

He said that there was a place called Harmonica Town, where the Harvest Goddess resided. She lived in a beautiful spring with a tree. That tree was connected to her, and it was dying. If the Harvest Goddess lost her powers, then the lands of Harmonica Town would suffer, as would the people. The Harvest Goddess sent him to find someone who could help restore the tree to its former glory. That was where Roslyn came in.

"Wait, wait, wait…Are you telling me that somehow I'M supposed to be able to help her? But…I'm just a city girl! There's nothing special about me, I assure you," she objected. Though there was a part of her that wanted to believe she could help, she just didn't see how she was going to be able to.

"You ARE special! If you weren't special, then you wouldn't be able to see me!" Finn stated with an encouraging smile. Roslyn stared at the petite thing for a long moment, mulling over what all he had just said in her mind. A smile tugged at her lips.

"Alright, Finn. You can count me in!" she declared, holding out her hand to him. He grasped her hand in both of his and shook it. "Roslyn Esteed, at your service."

And that was how it all began: with a handshake and a promise.

**Present…**

Still trekking down the road, Roslyn's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of hooves not too far away. Behind her, there was a man driving a wagon filled with hay up the road. His straw hat rested low on his brow to block the sun from his dark eyes and the sleeves were rolled up on his tan, muscular arms. He slowed down right in front of her.

"Well, hello, there!" He greeted her heartily. He tipped his hat to her, and that made her smiled brightly. Shifting her bags on her shoulders, she looked up at him. "Are you, by chance, going in the direction of Harmonica Town?" she asked with a hopeful expression on her face. The man offered a crooked smile.

"Sure am! In fact, I live there! You can hop in the back, if you want." He didn't need to tell her twice! Roslyn thanked the man before running to the back and sitting down. Her shoulders ached from the weight of her luggage, and her feet were screaming in agony. She should have thought of an alternative to walking, but it just seemed like it would be cheaper to get there on foot. Earlier, she had sold a lot of her possessions with the full intent of traveling in the lap of luxury, but then her mind went to how she was going to live in a town if she did not save money.

With a deep sigh, Roslyn leaned back on the haystacks with a smile. The wagon started moving again.

"I'm not really one who likes to ride in silence, so how about I ask you some questions?"

Seeing nothing wrong with that, Roslyn nodded and told him that she would answer whatever he asked, so long as it was not too personal. The man laughed and shook his head. He hadn't planned on that. He asked her when her birthday was, what her favorite food was, and things like that. She answered, but did not see why he wanted to know such things.

"Why are you going to Harmonica Town? If you haven't heard, times are a little tough nowadays," he said, looking back at her with a small frown. Roslyn pursed her lips. She had called the mayor, Hamilton, about a place to stay five days ago. He had not mentioned the state that the town was in, and he didn't have to. Finn had already filled her in.

"I'm going to start a ranch, actually," she replied smoothly. The man chuckled and shook his head.

"Good luck with that. Really, I hope you do alright. What was your name, again?"

"Roslyn, Roslyn Esteed." The man gave her a large smile.

"I'm Cain. My wife and I run a ranch in Harmonica Town as well, so stop by if you want to purchase some animals. Tell you what, if you visit me today after you're all done with work, I'll see about giving you your first cow as a welcoming gift." Roslyn's eyes snapped open at the thought and she sat up. Was he serious? She glanced up at him, looking for humor in his features, but there was none. Only a kind smile was there.

"Really? Thank you so much!"

"It's nothing…It's so unusual, though, for young people to want to start a ranch these days. There aren't a lot of ranchers now, and as I said this place has seen better days. We haven't had any good crops in a while. I wonder why?" His last statement made Roslyn's face drop. The people of Harmonica Town really were suffering.

"Don't forget, Roslyn, we need to go see the Harvest Goddess!" Finn piped up, flying just behind the carriage. Roslyn sighed and closed her eyes. She felt exhausted, and her body was so content just laying there. The rhythm of the wagon rolling down the road was strangely soothing. Her mind drifted, but she could still hear the little sprite in the background.

"I know you are excited, but remember that we have to see the Harvest Goddess as soon as we get there!"

Roslyn yawned lightly and put her hands behind her head, relaxing a little bit. "Hey, are you even listening to me?!"

She fell asleep.

* * *

((There it is! My first completed chapter to my fanfiction. :] I know that it is a little slow at first, but all good things start out slow, right? Rome wasn't built in a day. ^^ I'm working on chapter two right now. Tell me what you thought about this chapter, mkay? I want to know that it isn't a complete bore. :'[ ))


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Hardships

Okay, so I didn't get much feedback from my last chapter, which makes me think that my fanfic is not interesting. :/ I'm going to attempt to spice this up after I get past all the boring details of arriving there. I would love reviews! :D

Oh, and if you have any couple ideas for me to put in here (i.e. JuliusxGill) just tell me and I will see what I can do. ^^ -- R.

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

**Unexpected Hardships**

It was funny how easily one's high expectations and fantasies could be extinguished, like a flame doused promptly with water. Roslyn had expected her new home to at least be completed! What stood before her was a shack compared to what she had been expecting! It was, to put it lightly, in desperate need of work. Dull, off-white boards of wood shielded part of the exterior walls, but there were many spots that were left bare to the elements. The small patio to the left of the door was dilapidated, boards caving in and brimming with debris. It was probably at the result of a storm. The girl walked around to the side of the house and examined the stacks of wood that lay there.

"Uh…This ranch is pretty beat up," the sprite chimed in, interrupting her train of thought. Aquatic eyes flashed in the little creature's direction. Her hands clenched lightly on the straps of her luggage as she scanned the rest of the farm. There was a small plot of land that was covered in flowers, weeds, and a few cherry trees. The minute chicken-coop rested snugly between the house and the adequately-sized barn. She closed her eyes and drew a deep breath through her nostrils.

"No kidding! I have no idea where I'm going to start…" she responded, rather put-out by the sight of the homely place. A call from behind caused the girl to turn her attention away from the house.

"Hello! Hellooo!" A small, portly man greeted jovially in a loud voice. His gray hair was swept to the side by the light breeze that blew by. He was wearing a finely tailored blue suit, and Roslyn could instantly guess who he was. He introduced himself with a bright smile.

"Hello, you must be Roslyn! Welcome to Harmonica Town! I am Mayor Hamilton." His voice was dripping with enthusiasm at her being there, but something seemed to be off.

"Yeah, I'm Roslyn. It's nice to meet you," Roslyn returned with a small grin. Something about his gusto was contagious. She couldn't help herself. The Mayor motioned around the farm with his pudgy hands, beholding to her what she had already seen.

"It may look rusty, but with a little love and care, it'll look better in no time!" Roslyn winced slightly at that thought. _More like a lot of elbow grease and materials. This place needs an over-haul. _Despite her negative thoughts, the girl managed to keep her smile on her face and nod. At this, the mayor gleamed and looked around with pride. Finn started to catch the mayor's enthusiasm. He twirled around in the air happily.

"Wow! This is great, Roslyn! You get a house and land for free? What a town!" That concept would have been the light in the darkness, had the mayor not spoken up as if he had heard the sprite's statement. Roslyn grimaced as he started.

"Oh! I nearly forgot! You can make the five thousand gold payment at the town hall." He noticed Roslyn's discouraged look and offered an encouraging pat on the arm. "Pay it anytime. There's no rush, alright?"

"I guess it's too good to be true," Finn murmured, shaking his head with a sigh. Roslyn pressed her lips together as she tried to remember how much money she had on her. Again, her thoughts were interrupted.

"Oh, and I have this for you." He pulled out a sack of tools and handed it to her. The bag contained a hoe, a watering can, and some seeds—basic tools for farming.

He also handed her a crisp, folded up sheet of paper. "It's a map of the surrounding land. I'm sure it will be of use to you. You should use it until you get situated."

"Thank you very much!" Roslyn jeered gratefully. Honestly, she had forgotten about tools. Ah, the prices she would have to pay were stacking up. She had so much she had to do!

He continued to drone on in that same, happy voice of his, but Roslyn was off in her own little world. He gestured around at the different roads and explained them. She listened to every other word as she contemplated how the interior of the house looked like. Finally, the mayor started to leave, and she waved after him with a bright smile (the first real one since she had arrived at her home). Hamilton was a nice guy, but he talked…a lot. She promised to stop by when she headed towards the town later.

Finn buzzed around her head like an annoying insect. "Let's start by naming your farm, Roslyn!"

The girl scratched the back of her head as she pondered for a long while. She really was not very good at planning things ahead. This was something she was going to have to get used to. _Wonderful, Roslyn! You haven't even started your new life as a farmer, and you already suck at it. Kudos for you, dummy!_

-----

Noon came swiftly as Roslyn farmed. She had started out after setting her things in her house that morning. It took her nearly half of the day to pull weeds, sow the land, plant some of her seeds, and water them. Finn constantly pestered her about visiting the Goddess. Roslyn replied each time that they would go see her after she was done with her work. The first chores were always the hardest, and she needed to get into a routine. The sprite grudgingly let the subject go. As Roslyn wiped the sweat from her brow, Finn piped up again.

"You're done now, right? Can we go to Goddess Pond, now?"

"Yes, Finn, we can go there, now." She paused thoughtfully. "You know where it is, right?"

At this, the sprite grinned and clapped his tiny hands. "Of course! It's just up that road."

Roslyn's blue-green eyes traveled up the winding road. It was up-hill, and her legs throbbed merely thinking about climbing it. She was drastically tired, but the look on the round, adorable face of the harvest sprite was something she could not refuse. Besides, she told herself, she needed the exercise. The brunette made her way up the trail, foraging along the way. There were many herbs, berries, and mushrooms that she came across. It would be a good source of income until her plants were ready to harvest.

Eating some of the blueberries that she had found, Roslyn spotted the bridge. In a sudden burst of excitement, she broke out into a run. However, when she got there, a boy stood in her way.

He looked to be in his early teens, with fair hair and stunning jade eyes. When she approached him, he was tightening the white cloth that was wrapped around his forehead. It took him a moment to notice that she was coming towards him. The moment his eyes rested on her, a smile spread across the boy's lips.

"Hi!" The fellow waved with as much enthusiasm as the mayor. Was everyone around there so cheery? _This is going to take some getting used to. _Roslyn thought as she returned the wave uncertainly. People in the city were not nearly as nice as those she had met so far. Immediately after she introduced herself, the boy started to chatter about being commissioned by the mayor to fix the bridge, which had apparently been damaged during a storm.

"Wait," Roslyn interrupted as she glanced over the boy at the bridge. A few of the boards were broken, and the others were cracked, but it didn't appear to be that bad. She looked back to the boy with a hopeful look. "I wanted to get to the Garmon Mine district. Is the bridge that bad?" At this, the boy's face dropped. He crossed his arms over his thin chest as he pondered what she had said for a long time, turning it over in his head carefully. Finally, he shook his head.

"No, I wouldn't suggest it. I should be able to get the job done, once the mayor gives me my tools," he stated. At this, the little sprite was peeved. He shook his little form and flailed his arms in impatience. Roslyn laughed lightly at his antics, earning a curious glance from the boy in front of her, Bo. She scratched the back of her head nervously, searching for an excuse for her odd behavior.

"Erm…I just…was reminded of something funny." She cleared her throat. "Anyways, I was going to go see the mayor later on today. Maybe I'll get your tools for you?" Why did she suddenly get the feeling that she was knocking down the first in a chain of dominoes with this action? She shook the thought away as the boy brightened at the notion.

"Yeah! Thank you! Once I get my tools, I will be able to fix the bridge in no time," he assured her with a fervent nod. Roslyn giggled at the gleam that entered his eyes.

"I'll be back in a little while, alright? I just have to do a few things before I drop by Harmonica Town."

-

"I can't believe our luck!" Finn whined as they made their way back down the hill. The brunette shook her head with a sigh, tossing her findings in the shipping bin and dusting off her arms.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped. Bo said that nature was a little off lately." The girl looked up at the cloudy sky with a frown. It looked as though the clouds were heavy with condensed water, ready to burst at any moment. She would have to hurry if she was going to beat the rain. But—there was so much she wanted to do! She wanted to see Cain about his offer. Maybe he would understand if she came the next day?

"Boo!" the sprite spouted in irritation. The girl snickered.

"Patience is a virtue, ya know," she commented, shaking her finger at Finn's childish expression.

"But the Harvest Goddess needs us! How are we supposed to get to her if the bridge is down?"

Roslyn rubbed her temples as she started towards the road that lead to Harmonica town.

"Do I look like I have all the answers? Besides, Bo just needs his tools. I'm getting them for him right now, so maybe he'll have the bridge done by the end of this week." Finn gaped at her calm tone.

"ONE WEEK?!" he exclaimed, his irritation rising again. The glare that he received from the girl caused him to quiet.

"Let's just concentrate on getting used to everything here before we jump into our little escapade, okay?" This was a little unlike Roslyn, who was a really impulsive person. She loved the idea of adventure and danger, but even she could see that she was in a tight spot at the moment. Her impetuous nature had forced her into a financial bind, and she was not sure how much she would be able to do with the money she had saved. There was the five thousand that she needed for the farm along with at least, she was sure, two thousand for seeds. She could manage that, but there was more than just those two things. She was offered a calf, and animals were much more expensive to take care of than plants. She would have to buy fodder and a brush and a milker. Her pockets would be empty by that time, and she would rather not starve to death before she had her chat with the Goddess.

As she made her way to Harmonica town, her thoughts traveled to the unreciprocated questions from before. Why was it that she was the only one who could supposedly see Finn? It could be that she was, as Finn stated previously, that she was special in some way. How?

"Roslyn!" the sprite interceded her thoughts with a small shove at her arm. The girl blinked as she glanced over at the magical creature hovering around her. "What?"

Her question was answered with a gesture towards the town that was just ahead of them. It was a nice-sized town with cobblestone roads and buildings that seemed to be stacked on the slope of a hill like a staircase. Roslyn looked around in wonder at her surroundings. "This is definitely different from the city," she murmured to herself.

"Let's go see the mayor!" Finn sang in anticipation. He was really eager to have the bridge fixed... Roslyn nodded and roamed around. The townhall was just ahead of her.

"Yeah," she agreed. Better to do things quick so that it would be less painful, like pulling off a band-aid.

* * *

Well, this chapter kicked my ass. xD I'll end it here before I pull my hair out. The mayor annoys the hell out of me!


	3. Anxiety and Comfort

**This is it! Chapter** **three is here. :] This chapter was much more fun to write, now that I've gotten past some of the less interesting things. O.O Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Anxiety and Comfort**

The new farmer to Harmonica town was a bit of a hermit. Mayor Hamilton had asked that she introduce herself to all the people of the town, but she just couldn't find the time! There was always something to be done—whether it be farm chores, shopping at the other farms, or doing 'favors' for the people she had actually met. After she had given Bo his toolbox, the boy had the audacity to ask her if she would get him something to eat! A strawberry and milk, of all things!

The poor boy probably wasn't expecting the girl to go off into a rant about how she was new to farming, and had to save her money for her work instead of blowing it within her first day of living there. He settled with the strawberry granola bar she had brought with her and a bottle of water. That might not have been the best thing to happen in their budding relationship, but Roslyn made up for it by visiting him every day that he worked on the bridge with foraged berries to snack on.

It turned out that Bo was an apprentice of a carpenter named Dale. He shared many funny stories about the carpenter's son, Luke, which made the girl very enthusiastic about looking around the Garmon Mines district. Finn was mainly concerned with meeting the Harvest Goddess, and Roslyn was serious about her reason for being there, too, but she felt the weight on her shoulders was too much to handle at times.

Other than her discussions with Bo, Roslyn did not socialize much with the other villagers. The only other people she really talked to were Cain and Hannah from Horn Ranch, who helped her out on the basics of animal care and gave her a calf free of charge (an adorable black fuzz ball with a stubborn look in its eyes). She dubbed her: Cuddles. Craig and his wife were a little stand-offish, but they slowly opened when Roslyn showed her interest in their plants. Their son, Taylor, was more than happy to talk with her.

So, her time was starting to slip into a mundane schedule: wake up, snack on something, get dressed, farm work, foraging, and a little mingling with her fellow farmers and Bo. And so, that was how she started day eight of spring, but it the timetable was distorted when there was a knock on her door. The brunette opened the door, granola bar held firmly in her teeth as she pulled her long tresses back into a ponytail. Bo stood in her doorway, a bright smile on his features. He waved.

"Hi! I just came by to tell you that I finished repairing the bridge! It's sturdy enough to survive the next storm, for sure," he said in a confident tone. The girl chewed her snack and squealed in delight, bouncing on her feet. Oceanic blue-green orbs swirled with excitement.

"Really? That is wonderful! I'll be sure to check out the Garmon Mine area as soon as I get my chores done," she affirmed. Her smile wavered as she realized that the boy's eyes trailed over her sleeping attire. A blush rose to her cheeks. Being seen in her peach poplin cotton chemise with lace trim was not exactly the highlight of her morning, nor was seeing Bo's mouth hang agape.

"Well, uh, I have to get ready! See you later!" She quickly closed the door in the boy's face. That poor thing! He was too young to see anything like that. The girl shook her head with a sigh. How was she going to look him in the face later? The little sprite tugged at the filmy material in order to catch her attention. He beamed up at her.

"The bridge is fixed! That means we can see the Harvest Goddess!" The girl offered a half-hearted smile. She patted the little creatures head lightly.

"Yeah, I suppose we can, now." The truth was, a part of her was anxious about the meeting with the Goddess. If the immortal didn't approve of her, then her journey would have been in vane. Wonder if she wasn't the one the Goddess had wanted Finn to bring back? All the possibilities made her cringe with worry and her stomach clench apprehensively. She really was nothing special. Surely there was someone out there more qualified, more deserving of the opportunity to help save an important deity.

Roslyn slipped out of her chemise and shrugged into a jean skirt and a light blue halter top with a flame bandanna she had bought from Sonata tailoring the first, only day she had visited Harmonica town. Then, she slid on white tights and her sneakers before she left her house to perform her daily chores.

It took her longer to take care of her plants than it did her one calf, which was growing a little more every day. Cuddles was such an adorable animal! Roslyn adored her as much as a person could their pet. It was only eight in the morning when Roslyn and Finn started on their way up the trail to the Garmon Mines, picking wild berries and herbs as they went along.

The district was different from the town, with dirt roads and more intriguing looking houses made to withstand the wind that blew down from the surrounding mountain. It was, in its own way, beautiful. The girl smiled as she looked around, reading the different signs of the stores. Her first instincts were to visit the carpenter's to see Bo, but that thought perished with the reminder of what he had seen of her that morning. She might not have been naked, but there was still more skin showing than she would have liked him to see. The teen must have been embarrassed.

Therefore, she trailed over to the General Store and entered it. There was a woman inside with green hair and welcoming eyes who greeted her.

"Hello!" The woman chimed. Roslyn sauntered over to the counter as she looked around. There was so much stuff in there! The walls were cluttered with kitchenware, books, and other appliances. Roslyn introduced herself, and she felt rather at home amongst all the clutter. The woman chit-chatted about her family and how she had not seen her husband since the bridge went down. This made the girl's heart ache for her.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I would hate to be separated from my spouse for so long!" she said, not really thinking about her wording. Barbara, the woman introduced herself as, smiled brightly.

"So, you're married? You look a little young to be tying the knot."

The girl flushed and waved her hands with large eyes. "N-no! I was just saying that _if_ I was married, I would hate to be apart from my husband, ya know?" The woman laughed, which made her blush deepen.

"I'm just teasing you, so…" A mischievous glint entered her eyes. "Do you have anyone in mind?"

"Um…No? I haven't really met any guys here besides Bo, and he is WAY too young for my tastes. Anyways, I'm not going to rush into anything. I just started a farm, so there's no room for a personal life as of yet." Roslyn attempted to ease over the conversation, but the woman merely clucked her tongue.

"Well, you must always make room for your personal life. We wouldn't want you having a mental breakdown do to the stresses of things," she stated in a tone that was serious. Roslyn nodded.

"I'll keep that in mind."

Roslyn spent a little while longer in the General Store, and got suckered into buying a bonfire set before she managed to leave. The girl didn't even know how to fish. Hell, she didn't even own a fishing pole! But—the business had been slow for Barbara lately, so she wanted to help out, even if it meant spending money on something that was useless to her.

The building closest to the General Store was an accessory shop. Finn seemed to anxious to be getting to the Goddess Pond, so the girl promised him that this was her last stop before she went to their destination. She wanted to prolong the meeting for a while longer in order to calm her nerves. Wrapping slender fingers around the handle of the door, a small jingling sounded as Roslyn opened the door.

Unlike the General Store, this shop was much more organized. There was a counter with beautiful rings and necklaces displayed behind it on shelves. It was a little dark in there, for some of the lights had not been turned on. As she silently scanned the shop, she noticed a man, or what she assumed to be a man, sprawled out on the couch, his eyes closed as if he were sleeping peacefully.

The person had long purple locks with multi-colored highlights framing the pale, soft features of his face. He wore a dress shirt with a jacket, tight black pants, and boots. As he shifted in his sleep, the girl could see several rings adorning his willowy fingers. Heavy eyelids lifted to reveal dark violet eyes. He stared lazily at Roslyn for a long moment before smiling.

"Why, hello, there!" he greeted in a silky voice. He sat up to let his head lean up against the couch he was sitting on casually. His voice told her that he was definitely male, but she was a little confused as to his sexual orientation. It looked like he would prefer other men, but looks could be deceiving. She returned his smile with one of her own and shifted her bag on her shoulders.

"Hi. My name is Roslyn, and I moved into the farm down the—"

"Oh, dear, you live _there_?" The man interceded, his eyes widening. The girl nodded, rubbing the back of her neck in an abashed manner. It really wasn't much to look at, was it? A look of pity entered those beautiful violet orbs.

"Would you rather work here?" He continued with that stunning smile of his. Roslyn blinked at the offer, and the sprite flailed his arms. She shook her head.

"No, I came here to farm," she responded. A thoughtful, sad look crossed the man's features as he stared at the floor for a moment, murmuring something about the shop belonging to his old master, and how he couldn't give it up. He then looked back up at the girl with renewed cheerfulness, although Roslyn could tell that something was bothering him.

"I'm Julius. It is a pleasure to meet you, my dear," he chirped with a wink. Roslyn blinked at his mannerisms, but giggled at the flirtatious gesture.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Julius." She paused, looking around. "So, is there something wrong? You seemed kinda' down," she asked uncertainly. His smile wavered. He shook his head and looked up at the ceiling, suddenly taking interest in the panels above.

"My master died a year or two ago, and business hasn't been doing well." This seemed to be the case with most shops in Harmonica town. The girl frowned and took a seat beside him. He continued.

"He had a wife, Mira, but she couldn't cope with his death, and she left me in charge."

"Well, maybe you should talk to her about it." Julius shook his head. It was nice of him to not want to bother the woman with the problems of the shop, but it was also foolish.

"Hey, how about I have a chat with Mira?" she offered jovially. There she went again, putting herself up to go about aiding other people. But—it was not as if she hated doing things for other people, tedious though it may be. Hey, sometimes it was good to do things for others! It gave her privileged glimpses into people's hearts. The man stared at her with large eyes before that brilliant smile lit up his features once more.

"You are a nice person, Rozzi," he commented. Roslyn was taken back by the sudden pet-name, but she didn't necessarily hate it. She laughed lightly and shook her head.

"No, I'm just…me."

Lightly, his fingers tilted her face so that her blue-green eyes peered into his violet depths. "Don't cut yourself short. Something tells me you are more than you think." Those words touched her, and she couldn't help but grin up at him.

"Ahem!" Finn finally interrupted after being quiet through her tour of Garmon Mines. Roslyn got up from her seat abruptly and cleared her throat. She turned around, her long golden-brown locks swaying after her. She looked back at him with a smile before waving.

"I'll see you later, Jul." With that, she left the shop and started towards the Goddess Pond.

"It's just this way!" Finn chirped in excitement, whizzing ahead toward the trail that went by the carpenter's. Roslyn laughed lightly, feeling uplifted by Julian's words even moments after she had left the shop. She chased after the sprite, attempting to race him to their destination. However, steps into the trail, they were stopped by a plethora of aggressive animals blocking their path. A large bear growled, and Roslyn stumbled backwards with a cry of surprise.

Fin's large eyes grew wide at the sight. "They won't let us through!"

Roslyn scoffed, resisting the urge to run away. She had seen many movies where people were attacked by wild animals. The people always made a mistake by running away, for the animals always chased after them.

"Thank you, captain obvious!" she said, trying to stay completely still as the bear stood up on its hind legs, towering over her. The other animals made sounds of detest and anger.

"They are angry! They say that they do not want us passing through and harming the Goddess." Roslyn looked at the sprite with a pale face.

"Can't you tell them that we are here to help?"

The sprite attempted to argue their case, but he shook his head. "They are too riled up to see reasoning!"

Roslyn tried to take a step forwards towards the sprite, and the bear swiped at her angrily. The girl recoiled on impact, and fell to the ground with a hard _thud_. Finn flew over to her with a squeal.

"Roslyn!" The sprite called out, shaking her. Roslyn made a soft groan before she felt someone call after her. Craning her neck to look back, the girl saw a large, heavily built man running up to her. A whistling sound rang in her ears before she blacked out.

The next thing she knew, she was in a strange room that smelled faintly of pine and sawdust.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! I enjoyed writing it...(probably because Julius is a sexy beast *purrs*). Any-who! I would greatly appreciate reviews. Give me a little feedback, comments, ideas for coupling--something to work on. O:**

**--_R._**


End file.
